


Sensuality

by JustMark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMark/pseuds/JustMark
Summary: "Интимный" не равняется "сексуальный". Подборка моментов
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sensuality

Наверное, стоило предложить Коннору диван. Или отдать кровать, и уйти на этот диван самому. Оставить андроида наедине с новообретенной свободой мысли. Уж ему-то наверняка есть, о чем поразмышлять в одиночестве. Шутка ли - за пару дней из безвольного предмета, отличного от тумбочки разве что автономностью передвижения, превратиться в полноценное разумное живое существо со своими потребностями, желаниями и целями в жизни. Причем, если с потребностями все относительно ясно: теплый угол, чтоб в безопасности провести то странное ковыряние в своих программах, похожее на сон, ведро воды, чтобы смыть пыль с корпуса, да бутылка голубой крови раз в неделю - то с желаниями и целями надо еще определиться. Желательно в теплом углу, с чистой обшивкой. 

Хэнк предложил пространство своего дома, теплый душ и чистую одежду взамен повидавшей не лучшие места формы. Разумеется, в огромной цветастой рубашке, годящейся Коннору скорее в платья, андроид на улицу и носа бы не высунул. Но на время сойдет. Тириумная дозаправка пока не требуется. Остается одна потребность, для простоты человеческого понимания названная сном в обход технических подробностей. Первая ночь в новом социальном статусе как нельзя подходит для того, чтобы ворочаться с боку на бок, несколько часов размышляя, что же дальше, а затем все же заснуть мертвецким сном. Примерно так это представлялось Хэнку. Он сам находился на стадии переворотов, а Коннор рядом безмятежно мигал голубым светом диода, отгородившись от мира и с закрытыми глазами наводя порядок в своих кодах. Девиант как-то незаметно пристроился, уложив голову на крепкое плечо человека, обняв его руку. Наверное, стоило предложить Коннору диван. Или отдать кровать, и уйти на этот диван самому. Оставить андроида наедине с новообретенной свободой мысли. Но после всех невероятных событий последних дней, никому из них не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.

***

Коннор любит волосы своего человека. Местами совсем белые, местами сохранившие свой природный пигмент. На вид жесткие, будто сено, а на ощупь мягкие. Коннор любит подойти к Хэнку со спины, когда тот читает книгу, и запустить пальцы в волосы. Легонько помассировать кожу головы, потянуть седые пряди. Снять с запястья заготовленную заранее резинку, собрать давно не стриженные патлы в маленький аккуратный хвостик. Хэнк принципиально не хочет стричься. Коннор совсем не против. С хвостиком его человек выглядит одновременно серьезнее и как-то мягче, по-домашнему. А через минут сорок Хэнк обязательно подойдет за поцелуем. Тогда Коннор непременно заправит ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь - она всегда выскальзывает из плена резинки, девиантная чертовка - и сам же испортит сделанную прическу, хищно впиваясь пальцами в затылок лейтенанта. Уберет скин с рук, чтобы ничто не мешало ощущать. Будет ласково потягивать благородные седины, восхищаясь тем, как природа смогла создать подобную структуру без помощи машин и химических реактивов. Удивительная органика. Слабее, но при этом надежнее механизма из металла и пластика. В теле Коннора нет ничего подобного. Его собственные волосы - жидкая иллюзия, которую можно потрогать, можно строго контролировать, и которая никогда не сможет изменяться самостоятельно, без воли хозяина, просто из-за хода времени.

***

\- Напоминаю, что технически я все еще машина. Для меня не имеет значения температура воды, - с ехидной улыбочкой произнес Коннор, сидя по плечи в теплой воде, окруженный шапками мягкой пены с едва уловимым химозным ароматом яблока и корицы.  
\- Да, конечно, я помню, - у Хэнка не было ни единого шанса подавить усмешку. Уж больно хорошо смотрелся белый, без скина, андроид в белой ванне, полной не менее белой пены. И ведь дразнит еще, сволочь. Любимая сволочь. Они оба знают, что про ненадобность комфорта - это все байки, вроде еженедельных историй какой-нибудь старушки про очередной побег ее лет двадцать как мертвого кота. Но при этом Коннор все равно продолжает стабильно гнуть свою линию про отсутствие потребностей. Болтает о том, что он машина, а сам хитро смотрит снизу вверх, всем своим видом показывая: давай, человек, скажи, что я не прав, приласкай меня, заботься обо мне. Ну что же, Хэнк не против приласкать этого засранца-манипулятора. Заслужил.

\- И применение косметических средств гигиены не имеет смысла для меня, лейтенант. Увлажняющее мыло не даст никакого эффекта на пластике. Лайм.  
\- Ну разумеется, - все происходящее было забавным и по-своему греющим одинокое сердце старого копа. Хэнк выхватил из батареи цветных баночек с разнообразными средствами для тела то самое мыло с лаймом, отвинтил крышку и подцепил пальцами изрядную дозу желеобразной массы. Всю эту коллекцию запахов Коннор подобрал для себя, руководствуясь простой логикой "потому что могу". По той же причине в уголке примостилась желтая губка в форме уточки из детского отдела. Потому что будь на месте андроида человек, никто бы не обратил внимания, что он покупает себе подобную ерунду.

\- В следующий раз выгоню тебя во двор и оболью из садового шланга, раз машина. И вместо того одеколона, которым ты каждое утро поливаешься, повешу на ухо елочку для автомобильного салона. Противную такую, с очень сладким и едким запахом, - Хэнк наклонился, прижимаясь губами к гладкой пластмассовой макушке, а затем начал старательно намыливать обшивку андроида. Коннор сполз в воду по самый кончик носа и что-то там невнятно пробурчал. Получилось только бульканье с пузырями.  
\- Артист, завязывал бы ты возмущаться. А то в самом деле в сад выгоню, Сумо мне свидетель, - верный пес громко чихнул где-то за дверью, будто бы соглашаясь с хозяином.  
\- Не выгоните, лейтенант, - Коннор вынырнул, выворачивая шею, чтобы посмотреть Хэнку в глаза. Лыбится еще, наглец.  
\- И почему же это?  
\- Вы меня для этого слишком сильно любите, - черт возьми, и не поспоришь ведь. Искуственный интеллект-переговорщик: один. Хэнк Андерсон: ноль.

***

Лучший прототип Киберлайф, обретя сознание, стал умиляться. Конкретно Коннора умиляло сходство лейтенанта Андерсона и Сумо. Животные похожи на своих хозяев, и речь не только о характере. Выходя по утрам из стазиса, Коннор далеко не сразу мог понять, кто его из этих двоих с какой стороны придавил. Оба под центнер массой, большие, мягкие, теплые, волосатые, и оба храпят. Логика подсказывала, что какое плечо мокрое, там и собака - сенбернары очень слюнявые. Практика показала, что Хэнк спит с открытым ртом и тоже слюнявит андроиду плечо. Хозяин и его питомец даже ласку выпрашивали одинаково: подходили к сидящему на диване Коннору и укладывали голову. Сумо на колени, Хэнк на плечо. Девиант пришел в неописуемый восторг, обнаружив, что оба его великовозрастных балбеса чуть ли не до поскуливания любят почесывания за ухом. И если от собаки такое ожидаемо, то вот матерый лейтенант удивил.

Пожалуй, самой яркой общей чертой Сумо и Хэнка была любовь к еде. Точнее, к вредной, но вкусной еде. В огромных количествах, в любое время суток. Когда Коннор нарезал что-либо для приготовления обеда своему человеку, обитатели дома по очереди устраивали паломничество на кухню. Сперва Сумо подходил, скреб лапой по штанине, скулил, истекал слюной и смотрел так жалобно, что тириумный насос андроида сжимался. Не в силах противиться гипнотическому собачьему взгляду, Коннор каждый раз скидывал на пол кусок. А через пять минут рядом материализовывался лейтенант, ловким движением прямо из-под ножа выхватывая что-нибудь вкусненькое. Коннор наивно полагал, что это верх наглости двух его любимых органических комочков, ничего хуже уже не будет. А для профилактики, чтобы белковые создания прожили с ним как можно дольше, андроид раз в неделю устраивал диетические дни: для пса особый корм, для человека салат с постным супчиком. Преконструкция вероятностей RK800 не учла, что в данном уравнении как основную переменную надо принимать непробиваемую напористость Хэнка. А Хэнк говорил, что бесполезно вставать между мужчиной и его едой.

Однажды ночью Коннор "проснулся" из стазиса из-за какого-то шума на кухне. Теорию с проникшим взломщиком можно было отмести сразу: кровать пустая, простыня уже остыла. Руководствуясь исключительно встроенной в него детективной любознательностью, андроид тихо, словно мышка, прокрался к источнику шума, щелкнул выключателем и прислонился к стене, скрестив руки на груди и в целом стараясь выглядеть максимально грозно, что было не самой легкой задачей. Как говорят люди, картина маслом. Хэнк застыл в нелепой позе около приоткрытого холодильника, зажав зубами покрытую кетчупом сосиску, как кубинскую сигару. Сумо, громко чавкая, поспешил заглотить свое лакомство. Кажется, это был кусок сыра. Застуканные за продуктовым мародерством переглянулись и синхронно состроили самые невинные гримасы, на какие только способны. Сумо даже жалобно заскулил для пущего драматизма. Осознав, однако, что их потуги на Коннора не действуют, нарушители режима опустили головы. Андроид сверлил их взглядом еще минуту, но желания ругать за так называемый ночной дожор не было.  
\- Марш в постель, холодно, - изрек прототип, возвращаясь в спальню. Взрослый мужчина и пожилой пес, а развели детский сад. И при этом еще у кого-то язык поворачивается девиантов обвинять в инфантильности. За спиной послышалось тихое:  
\- Спокойно, мальчик. Пронесло. Пойдем, пока нас самих не сожрали с костями.

***

Глубокий вдох. Глубокий выдох. Медленно. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. В какой-то момент просыпаться посреди ночи от кошмаров стало для Хэнка Андерсона обыденной вещью. После всего пережитого подобные выкрутасы сознания были более чем ожидаемы, да и работа поводов для радужных сновидений не добавляла. Нередко случалось и такое, что, подскочив от очередного кошмара, будучи в полном одиночестве, Хэнк загонял себя в панические атаки. С тех пор, как в его кровати, жизни и сердце прописался один наглый андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, ситуация несколько улучшилась. Плохие сны никуда не делись, но справляться с ними стало легче.

Визг колес от экстренного торможения. Удар, скрежет металла. Холод. Запах крови и бензина. Больно. Коул, надо найти Коула. Темно. Нужно двигаться. Но он уже знает, что это бесполезно. Никто не поможет. Коула уже нет. Любимый сын мертв. Хэнк остался один. Жалкий, никому не нужный, потерявший все. Нет, стоп. Это все сон. Сейчас этого нет. Открыть глаза. На потолке тусклый голубой отблеск. Совсем как... Диод! Коннор! Глубокий вдох. Глубокий выдох. Медленно. Вдох через нос, выдох через рот. Хэнк перекатился на бок, протягивая руку. Теплое тело рядом. Ладонью попал прямо в центр груди. На миг по спине пробежал холодок - под пальцами нет движения. Точно, андроиды не дышат. Все хорошо. Коннор теплый, диод светится. Все в порядке.

Лейтенант одним движением подтащил даже не пошевелившегося девианта поближе, прижимая к груди. Сейчас ему необходим максимальный контакт. Чувствовать, что он не один. Что у него есть, ради кого жить. Есть, кого любить. Хэнк уткнулся носом в чуть вьющиеся синтетические волосы, сделанные один черт знает из чего. Но на ощупь совсем как настоящие. От Коннора пахнет лаймовым мылом, совсем немного пластиком, и чем-то еще, теплым и домашним. Чем-то безумно дорогим сердцу. Глубокий вдох. Стало гораздо спокойнее. Если бы Хэнк мог, он бы разлил этот запах по флаконам и использовал каждый день. Чтобы ощущать присутствие любимого всегда, какая бы дрянь ни приключилась. 

Коннор запрограммировано дернул плечом. Все еще в стазисе, несмотря на возню в непосредственной близости от себя. Хэнк вяло улыбнулся в темные волосы. Вот его лекарство от ночных кошмаров. Любимое, веснушчатое, теплое.

***

Принято считать, что ласковые прозвища - это нечто сопливое, сахарное и богомерзкое. Над ними шутят в кино. Друзья за спиной передразнивают влюбленные парочки. А если это еще и отличается от всем привычного нейтрального списка "рыбка, киса, детка, зая, малыш, пупсик", то все. Заказывайте панихиду, хороните ваши честь и достоинство в одном гробу. От такого позора не отмоетесь, каждая собака до конца жизни припоминать будет.

Хэнку на то, что думают другие, было глубочайшим образом наплевать. Он сам готов был растаять подобно мороженому на солнце от того как Коннор называет его мешком органики. Неосторожно брошенный ответ на очередное высказывание о жестянках как-то очень удачно приклеился и со временем превратился в нежное обращение. Разумеется, коллеги не упустили возможности поддеть по этому поводу, но у Хэнка нашлось в запасе несколько крепких словечек. Не это удручало бравого лейтенанта. Предметом горестей выступила не вовремя улетевшая зимовать фантазия. Если коротко: Хэнк не мог придумать, как ему нежно величать своего любовника. Все было не то. Слишком банально, либо не подходило вовсе. В голову лезли всякие эпитеты с пластиком и железом, но это уже за пределами политкоректности. Оставалось уповать на то, что случай сам подвернется, подбросит на язык нужное слово. 

Большие и грубые пальцы удивительно бережно и нежно поглаживали искуственную кожу. Хэнку нравилось рассматривать это в прямом смысле чудо дизайнерской мысли, выискивая все больше мелких деталей. Маленькие нарочитые несовершенства, делающие его Коннора живее, приятнее глазу, индивидуальнее. Родинки и веснушки, черные точки на носу, раздражение от бритья, маленькие красные пятнышки созревающих прыщей на щеках. И одним лишь лицом умельцы из Киберлайф не ограничились. Разгулялись на всю широту бюджета. У Коннора на локтях и коленях кожа грубее, немного затертая. Телосложение худое, но не с четким рельефным прессом, а просто плоским животом, на котором при сгибании туловища появляется маленькая складочка. Маленький шрамик на голени, почти зажившая царапина чуть выше запястья. И...

\- Да ладно, - Хэнк провел пальцем по бедру андроида, обводя небольшие белые волнистые полосочки на коже, - Зачем?  
\- Команде дизайнеров хорошо заплатили за разработку моей внешности, - Коннор интереса к своему телу не разделял. Впрочем, едва ли для него там было что-то новое и удивительное.  
\- Это я уже давно понял. Но все же, зачем?  
\- Растяжки, особенно возникшие в подростковом возрасте, характерны для большинства людей. По статистике около восьмидесяти процентов...  
\- Тихо-тихо, отключите википедию, я понял. Ты у нас был послушным мальчиком, кушал много голубой каши и быстро рос.  
\- Тебе не нравится? У многих мужчин наличие растяжек у партнера вызывает отторжение. Я могу их убрать, если хочешь.  
\- Не смей! - Хэнк любовно погладил фальшивые рубцы, - Не надо ничего менять. Мне нравится так, как есть.

Коннор лишь пожал плечами. Нравится так нравится, вопрос закрыт. Тем более, поглаживания очень приятны. А вот для Хэнка вопрос закрылся не до конца. Почему-то это маленькое открытие его сильно взбудоражило. У Коннора растяжки. У его Коннора на бедрах есть маленькие, очаровательные, белые растяжки. Будто полоски у тигра...  
\- Тигренок, - не удержался человек, прижимаясь губами к светлому бедру. Коннор тихонько фыркнул в ответ на легкую щекотку от бороды. Тигренок... А что, звучит. Мешок органики и тигренок. Тигреночек... Ласково, с любовью, и даже со скрытым смыслом. Сердце Хэнка забилось чуть быстрее от переполняющей его нежности. Нашел.

***

У Хэнка красивые, сильные ноги с крепкими икрами. Эта деталь никак не могла ускользнуть от внимания Коннора и раньше. И особенно теперь, когда Хэнк закинул ноги андроиду на колени. По инициативе последнего, разумеется. Дальнейший сюжет фильма Коннор уже предсказал, кинематограф на сегодня потерял свою значимость. Как вообще можно думать о чем-то еще, когда перед тобой такое великолепие? Так и манит протянуть загребущие лапы, потрогать, погладить. Свои синие синтетические мышцы Коннор знал ничуть не хуже таблицы умножения. А здесь все естественное, не собранное вручную (или с помощью аппарата). Само выросло, само сформировалось. Красота неописуемая.

Быть девиантом иногда очень полезно. В частности, для оправдания действий, которые не нужно оправдывать. Захотелось - взял. Довольный своей логической цепочкой, андроид обхватил обеими руками ногу лейтенанта, поглаживая большими пальцами багровые варикозные звездочки. Тело Коннора насквозь ненастоящее, с ненастоящими следами времени. Тело Хэнка настоящее, следы на нем могут рассказать историю, поведать о своем хозяине. Звездочки значат, что человек проводит много времени на ногах. Работа с беготней по крышам за подозреваемыми пометила своего самого молодого лейтенанта темными изгибами чуть ниже коленного сустава.

Под покрытой редкими волосками кожей спрятались сильные мышцы, твердые, наработанные многими годами физических нагрузок. Коннор с удовольствием вдавил пальцы в могучую икру, разминая. Раздался приглушенный стон. Андроид собрался было отпустить ногу, подумав, что ненамеренно причинил боль, но Хэнк его остановил.  
\- Сделай так еще раз, пожалуйста.

Пластмассовые пальцы с усердием впились в жесткую человеческую плоть. Теперь стало понятно. Хэнку не больно, даже наоборот. Вечно напряженным мускулам тоже нужно немного заботы и внимания. Хэнк все время на ногах, впахивает как проклятый. Сам он по своей человеческой привычке за здоровьем не очень внимательно следит. Лейтенанту нужен кто-то, кто будет делать это для него. Кто-то, кто проследит, напомнит, сам сделает. И Коннор с радостью готов взять эту ответственность на себя, лишь бы у Хэнка было больше времени. Больше лет вместе. Больше вечеров, когда они будут вдвоем вот так же сидеть на диване, смотря какой-то второсортный фильм. Больше моментов, когда в руках девианта будет что-то настолько красивое, сильное, но в то же время нежное и хрупкое, как человеческое тело. Больше возможностей сделать Хэнку приятно, продавливая пальцами забитые мышцы, заставляя кровь прилить с новой силой, расслабляя. Больше шансов увидеть, как Хэнк запрокидывает голову, отдаваясь приятным ощущениям, не сдерживая вздохи, восхитительно постанывая, когда становится особенно хорошо, не прячется. Не стесняется показать себя Коннору как есть. Вот бы это никогда не кончалось...

\- Господи боже, Кон, я тебя обожаю, - прошептал Хэнк, и от этого шепота диод андроида зашелся желтыми бликами, сигнализируя об обработке поступающей информации. Хэнку хорошо. Он, Коннор, смог одними лишь пальцами сделать Хэнку приятно. Боевой машине удалось...  
\- А можешь вторую так же потискать? Пожалуйста, у тебя замечательно получается.  
\- Разумеется, лейтенант. Сколько угодно. Если хотите, я буду делать это каждый вечер.

***

Лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь небрежно задернутые занавески, скооперировавшись с пока что неопределенным, но точно вкусным запахом, разбудили Хэнка. Мужчина недовольно пошарил ладонью по пустой стороне кровати, встал, завернулся в одеяло, и поплелся на кухню, ведомый чувством обоняния. Все еще хотелось спать, но так же хотелось и есть.

Утренняя кухня встретила сонный взор Хэнка живописной картиной в лице, точнее, в спине колдующего над плитой андроида. Коннор был одет в мятую футболку лейтенанта, слишком большую для тощего юного тела. Тонкая серая ткань прикрывала все выдающиеся округлости ровно настолько, чтобы при этом будоражить фантазию, и падала с одного плеча, выставляя напоказ скопление веснушек. Хэнк задержался, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Вид Коннора в его одежде был чем-то особенным, заставляющим грудную клетку переполняться теплом. Сердце распирало чувством гордости. Одежда - это как маркировка территории. Принадлежит Хэнку Андерсону. Смотреть можно, завидовать нужно, попытки потрогать будут пресекаться топором.

Сканеры Коннора уже обнаружили присутствие человека, тут к бабке не ходи. Поэтому Хэнк решил, что хватит наслаждаться издалека, пора и прикоснуться к прекрасному. Протопал одетыми в полосатые носки стопами по холодной плитке, развернул одеяло и обнял андроида со спины, укутывая.  
\- Завтрак не пришел в постель, поэтому постель пришла к завтраку.  
\- Постель не дождалась всего лишь десять минут, - Коннор змеей изогнулся в объятиях, поворачиваясь к Хэнку лицом и не выпутываясь из теплого одеяла, - У тебя есть шанс вернуться и сделать вид, что ты не вставал.  
\- Это будет означать, что я не видел тебя в таком домашнем образе, - последовал поцелуй в диод, - Я скорее сдохну, чем откажусь от этого...  
\- Хэнк!  
\- Поэтому я просто вернусь в кроватку и подожду, когда мой тигренок решит присоединиться. Проводить такое утро где-то за пределами постели незаконно. Я тебя арестую и отправлю на исправительные общественные работы. Нам, копам, знаешь ли, любви мало достается, вечный дефицит, дополнительные полчаса объятий лишними не будут.  
\- Всего полчаса? - рука Коннора уже пригрелась на седом затылке, наматывая волосы на средний палец, - А вы учли покушение на жизнь офицера тяжелым завтраком? Это отягощающее обстоятельство.  
\- Чертовски верно, мистер Коннор Андерсон. Час исправительных объятий.

В свои пятьдесят три года Хэнк Андерсон был твердо уверен во многом. Это только начало новой жизни. Он готов прожить так очень много лет. Он наконец-то нашел свою любовь. Хэнку хочется быть с Коннором. Хочется, чтобы Коннор был с ним. Хочется, чтобы каждое утро начиналось с его любимого тигренка в большой серой футболке, хочется дурачиться. Хочется, чтобы ночные вылазки к холодильнику с поддержкой верного Сумо обрывались на середине из-за включившегося света. Разглядывать отметины на теле. Ощущать любимые ладони в своих волосах. Намыливать белые плечи. Спать рядом, держась у сердца самое дорогое в своей жизни. Подпитывать это маленькое счастье.


End file.
